There Is No Arizona (filk!)
by Guardian Demon
Summary: A filk of "There Is No Arizona," by Jamie O'Neal. If you haven't heard it I suggest that you do. PG for angst.


There Is No Arizona

Author's Note: I heard this song and I knew I had to do a filk. So here it is.

__

He promised her a new and better life, out in Arizona

Underneath the blue never ending sky,

swore that he was gonna

Get things in order, he'd send for her

When he left her behind, it never crossed her mind

Hermione stared out the window at the droplets of rain sliding down the glass. A tear on her cheek copied the rain. How could she have been so naïve? It was the day before graduation, and everyone else was at a party in the common room. Hermione didn't feel like going. She had two close friends, Harry and Ron, and they were busy doing hero things. _I hate standing to the side while they do great things,_ she thought bitterly. _I'm always on the side- or in the library. Hermione the nerd, Hermione the bookworm, that's me._

__

There is no Arizona

No painted desert, no Sedona

If there was a Grand Canyon

She could fill it up with the lies he told her

When she was little, people had told her that being smart would get her anywhere. And she had believed them.

__

But they don't exist, those dreams he sold her

She'll wake up and find

There is no Arizona

Now Hermione knew the truth. Being smart didn't get her friends. It didn't get her adventure- or love. It got her nothing, only people who pretended to be her friend, so they could cheat off her on tests. Having top grades wouldn't get her anywhere. Hermione was living in a delusion.

__

She got a postcard with no return address,

postmarked Tombstone

It said "I don't know where I'm goin' next but when I do

I'll let you know

What would she do once she was on her own? Harry had been signed to a professional Quidditch team, and Ron had been accepted at the Ministry. Hermione had no idea what she wanted. Everything seemed so pointless.

__

May, June, July, she wonders why

She's still waiting, she'll keep waiting 'cause

Nothing would ever happen to her. _Doomed to a boring life,_ she told herself. She knew it was useless to wait for some good luck to come her way. Hermione had seen people who lived in a dream like that. They went crazy eventually, forgetting to live. She wouldn't let that happen to her. But what could she do?

__

There is no Arizona

No painted desert, no Sedona

If there was a Grand Canyon

She could fill it up with the lies he's told her

But they don't exist, those dreams he sold her

She'll wake up and find

There is no Arizona

Nothing. That was the answer. There was nothing she could do. Her life was wrecked and that was it. Everyone had lied to her, and she couldn't change that. Hermione hated being helpless. Especially when the life concerned was hers.

__

Each day the sun sets into the west

Her heart sinks lower in her chest

And friends keep asking when she's going

Finally she tells them, don't you know

Everyone stereotyped her. They would pelt her with questions, assuming she knew the answers. Usually she did, but right now there were none. 

Ron poked his head into her dorm. "Hey, Herm, you coming to the party?" Hermione shook her head. She wanted to go down and see everyone, but she would be ignored. She always was. Ron left and Hermione sank onto her bed. If she was going to be depressed, she might as well be depressed in her dreams too. She fell asleep, knowing tomorrow would bring the same thing. She would put on her mask of happiness and pretend her life wasn't falling apart. Maybe someday she would tell them. But not now. She slept.

__

There is no Arizona

No painted desert, no Sedona

If there was a Grand Canyon

She could fill it up with the lies he's told her

But they don't exist, those dreams he sold her

She'll wake up and find

There is no Arizona

Parvati walked into the dorm and saw Hermione sleeping. She sighed. Why couldn't she have made better grades? Popularity had gotten her nowhere. She sat down and stared at the slowly stopping rain.

__

He promised her a new and better life, out in Arizona…

Disclaimer: I own nada. JKR owns all things HP, and Jamie O'Neal owns "There Is No Arizona." Btw, I love that song.

Author's Note: So, what do you think? I'm not in the mood to write threats. Please review anyway, flames are perfectly welcome.


End file.
